chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Millbrook
Ryan Chase Millbrook is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the son of Ace and Daphne Millbrook, and their youngest child. He is currently 2 years old. He possesses the abilities of Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation, Danger Sensing and Aura Generation. Appearance Like all of his relatives, Ryan has blonde hair, which is currently very light while he is a child. It was darken a little in future, but will remain blonde. He has green eyes, which he inherited from his father. Unusually, his eyes were this colouring right from birth, and they will remain this colour through his life. Throughout his childhood, he will appear large for his age, and will often be guessed to be older than he really is. He will be 5'9 as an adult, but quite slim built. He will also begin losing his pale skin tone when he is a teenager, and will be lightly tanned. As a teenager, he will have a fair few freckles covering his face every summer, but he will outgrow this. Personality Currently, Ryan seems to be a happy child, who is usually content. He will continue with a happy outlook on life throughout his life, and will learn to be mischievious from his sisters' friends, particularly Nathan. As an adult, he will be driven, and will always push himself to improve, at all times. Home He lives with his mother, his father and his 2 sisters in a house in central New York. Previously, his mother and sisters had lived in a large, beautiful apartment which was more centrally located in the city, but they left this home before Ryan was born. It was slightly Parisian in mood and theme, because of Daphne's love of that city. The house has been furnished in a similar style. Abilities Ryan's first ability is Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation. He is capable of manipulating light, shadow and darkness. He can create them, and can move both that which he created and that which existed previously. It doesn't matter if the previously existing light or darkness is natural, or produced using another ability. In future, he will learn to manipulate light in more advanced ways, such as bending light to cause illusions and invisibility, tricking the sight of others. He will also learn to change colours by manipulating the wavelength of light. His second ability is Danger Sensing. Ryan can intuitively sense when there is forthcoming danger, and in future he will be able to use the ability to guide him in evading attacks and threats. He will also learn to be able to sense the nature and source of the dangers. In most cases, the dangers he senses will threaten him directly, although he can also sense general dangers if they are severe enough. He will never be able to sense threats directed towards others and not himself. His final ability will be Aura Generation. This ability enables Ryan to produce auras and add them to the existing auras of others. This means that he can alter the emotions of others, by adding that emotion to their aura, and can add a different ability or a completely new one to a non-evolved human, though an additional ability would not be permanent and would fade away. He can also increase a person's energy levels and life, and this could be used to save a person. However, the ability cannot be used on himself, and it also doesn't enable him to see or interpret existing auras. The auras only become visible to him for a short time while adding to them. Family *Father - Ace *Mother - Daphne Millbrook *Sisters - Dani Petrelli Snr, Georgia Millbrook, Daniella Millbrook Jnr *Brother in law - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Nephew - Alec Petrelli *Niece - Dara Petrelli History Daphne became pregnant with Ryan shortly after she and Ace rekindled their relationship after many years of separation. During her pregnancy, she had been manipulated by a villain to produce an eclipse which led to a mass breakout from Organisation custody. Ryan was then born in January of 2017. Future Very little is currently known of Ryan's future. It is known that he will marry the daughter of Lauren and Noah Bennet, Lyndsey Bennet, who is few months younger than him. They will have 3 children: Linsey, Cassidy and Paul. Both girls will possess abilities, but Paul will be a non-evolved human like his mother. Etymology Ryan is a Gaelic name which means "little king". His middle name, Chase, is an English name meaning "huntsman" or "pursuit". His surname, Millbrook, is his mother's maiden name, which she has kept, and may refer to a mill near a brook or stream. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.